


Growing Family

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/F, Family Fluff, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Pansy wanted to surprise Maria with something special, even though she knows Maria hates surprises.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Growing Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the seventeenth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: Family.
> 
> This was also written for Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, square E4: Kitten. As well as written for Marvelously Magical's Roll A Drabble from April.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Pansy, where are you leading me?" Maria groaned, pulling against Pansy's hand as she led them through the park across the street from their apartment building. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Pansy looking back over her shoulder with a smile on her face, shaking her head.

Maria pulled her hand away from Pansy's and stopped walking. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Pansy to turn around. With a furrowed brow, she glared at the back of her fíancee's head as she continued on for a few steps. Maria watched as Pansy glanced back over her shoulder and let out a sigh when she saw Maria just standing there.

"What are you doing?" Pansy sighed, turning on her heel and walking back to where Maria was standing.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me where the hell we are going?" Maria grumbled, looking Pansy up and down. As much as she loved the witch standing in front of her, she hated surprises, and Pansy loved a good surprise.

"It's a su-" Pansy began.

"Don't finish that word," Maria interjected, wagging a finger in Pansy's face. "You know how I feel about those. So please, just tell me where we are going."

"Just up ahead," Pansy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's a picnic and blanket all setup, hidden away so that we can enjoy some time as just the two of us. I thought after the last couple of days; you could use some time hidden away."

"And we couldn't have stayed hidden away in our bed for a few days?" Maria asked, winking as she stepped closer to Pansy and placed a gentle hand on her elbow.

Pansy blushed, shaking her head. "Nope. I wanted to get you out of the apartment and into the fresh air."

Maria smirked. "Lead the way," she replied, motioning Pansy onward and offering her hand.

Pansy's face lit up; taking Maria's hand, she led them on. As promised, they weren't too far away from where Pansy had set everything up. Cresting over the hill, Pansy let go of Maria's hand and took off at a sprint down to the hill's bottom.

Maria shook her head as she watched Pansy run, but stopped when she noticed what the witch was running towards. Maria's eyes went wide when she saw the plaid blanket sprawled out across the grass with a picnic basket waiting to be opened. She noticed a bottle of champagne with two glasses sitting side by side.

Pansy turned and waited near her masterpiece. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she watched Maria approach. She had been planning this picnic since the day Fury called her to report about Tony's death. Pansy knew that Maria had needed a moment of happiness to shine through all of the darkness.

Out of the corner of her eye, she looked down to make sure the box she had tucked away as a surprise was still there and hadn't walked away. Pansy smiled when she noticed it sitting there, very still. A moment of panic set in, and her eyes went wide.

Pansy bent down and pushed the lid up. She sighed when she noticed the kitten sleeping peacefully. "Thank, Merlin," she mumbled.

"Why are we thanking Merlin?" Maria asked, catching Pansy off guard.

She slipped the lid back on the box and stood up to kiss Maria's cheek. "That I finally got your sorry arse out of the apartment. Let's sit down."

Pansy tugged on Maria's hand as she lowered herself to the blanket, sitting closest to the picnic basket and the surprise for Maria. She smiled as Maria lowered herself beside her and looked around the small set up.

"This is amazing, Pans," Maria replied, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Pansy's cheek. "What inspired you to do all of this?"

Pansy opened the picnic basket and started laying out the treats on the blanket. "I wanted to do something nice for you," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "You've been working so hard, and with Tony's death, I just wanted to see you smile."

Maria looked at her for a moment, tilting her head to the side. Sure, Pansy had always been a thoughtful witch, but this was the first time Maria had ever seen her go to these extremes to make her smile.

"Thank you for this," Maria said, squeezing Pansy's hand softly.

Pansy smiled and nodded her head. "There's one more surprise," she said, reaching behind her with her free hand and pulling the box out from beside the basket. She handed it to Maria with an excited look on her face.

"What's this?" Maria asked, taking the box from Pansy. She pressed the lid up with her thumbs. Inside she found a beautiful orange kitten, curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully. Maria pushed the top off the box and looked up at Pansy.

"His name is Tony," Pansy whispered, leaning over to look into the box at the sleeping kitten. "I didn't want you to feel like a part of your family was missing anymore, so I brought Tony home to our little family."

Maria couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She placed the box with the kitten gently on the ground beside them and leaned over to Pansy, tossing her arms around her neck to pull her in for a kiss.

"I love you, Pansy," she whimpered, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I love you too, Maria," Pansy replied, pressing her lips to Maria's. "Our little family was ready to grow, and I thought Tony would be perfect."

"More than perfect," Maria said, nodding her head as she pulled back and reached into the box, picking Tony up and cuddling him close to her chest.


End file.
